


Sleeping Beauty

by okdreaming



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Olivia Pope / Fitzgerald Grant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raisintorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/gifts).



“Tom,” Olivia smiled politely. “Is there something I can help you with?” Olivia asked,  surprised to find the secret service agent at her door at such a late hour.

“If you could come with me Ma’am,” he answered.

“Is something wrong?” Olivia’s smile slipped “Is everything ok with Fitz?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Ma’am.” Tom replied. “ We don’t have much time, Ma’am.”

 “Let me get my purse?” Olivia turned back into her apartment. Out of all of Fitz’s agent’s, Tom was her favourite. He just did his job without reacting, always respectful to her even though he must have known she ... Hal on the other hand needed to work on his poker face.

 

***

“We’re here Ma’am,” Tom said as he woke Olivia by gently shaking her shoulder. It took her a moment to wake up fully. Looking around she noticed they were in a parking garage; she still had no idea where they were.  The nondescript grey walls and floor could have been anywhere.  Falling asleep hadn’t helped.  She climbed out of the large black SUV and followed Tom to the elevator.

***

The doors opened and Olivia was surprised to find herself face to face with a secret service agent. She looked along the corridor realising that she was in a hospital. Suddenly her heart speed up – she wasn’t  -

“This way please Ma’am,” Tom said turning left down the corridor. Olivia counted six visible secret service agents. She tried not to think about what it all meant about who would need this kind of protection. Maybe something had happened to Mellie – not that she could imagine Mellie asking for her other than to have her head on a plate. Olivia sighed, wishing not for the first time that she had a better relationship with the First Lady.

“Through this door Ma’am,” Tom said as he opened a door on the right which had one agent standing beside it.

 

Olivia walked into the room, halting abruptly as she caught sight of who was in the room. There in the middle of a myriad of wires and machines was Fitz. He was so still. He’d always been in motion - always in doing something whether it was playing football with his kids or tapping his foot as he read his schedule for the day. He couldn’t be this still, it wasn’t right. He needed to wake up. She needed him to – a sudden thought just struck her. “Where’s Mrs Grant?” she turned back to Tom.

“Mrs Grant is currently in the residence.”

“I – “ Olivia began. Why was she here? Had Mellie relented? Was she now allowed to see Fitz? It’d been so hard, not seeing him. Cyrus would be mad at her, at her thoughts – the longer this went on the more her faith eroded. Everything was going to be different even if he woke up. “Did Mellie – Did Mrs Grant?” Olivia began.

“You have three hours until the next Doctor’s round,” Tom replied not answering her question directly.

“Why?” Olivia asked.

“He needs to something – someone to wake up for.” Olivia replayed what Tom had just said in her head. Fitz needed know – “Thank you, Tom,” Olivia smiled.

 

***

 

Three hours seemed to fly by and all too soon Tom was opening the door. “Good night Fitz,” Olivia whispered. “I’ll come back when I can ok?” She pressed a soft kiss against his unresponsive lips.

Olivia was silent though the journey back to her apartment. “Thank you Tom,” she said as they pulled up in front of her building. “You don’t know how much it means to me to be able to see him, once before he –“Olivia couldn’t finish.

“He’s going to wake up,” Tom said. “President Grant is a fighter, sometimes he needs to be reminded.  He needs something – someone by his side reminding him.”

On impulse Olivia leaned over and hugged Tom before she climbed out of the SUV.

 

***

It got to be a bit of a habit, each night after Mellie had left the hospital Tom would come and collect her from her apartment and take her to visit Fitz. Edison had not been happy about her late night excursions – she hadn’t told him the real reason for it. If she told him she was visiting Fitz there would be even more awkward questions. Usually she was great at multi-tasking but now her personal life was in a mess. Her ex was lying in a hospital bed, possibly dying. She couldn’t quite bring herself to care about what Edison wanted. Olivia knew it wasn’t fair, he was a good man but there was no real spark, she cared for him, she did but she wasn’t sure what was going to happen after .

 

***

“Fitz,” Olivia said quietly, holding Fitz’s hand. “I really need you to wake up now. Everything – “ she paused choking back the tears. It got to her every single time she had visited. Usually she could make it out of Fitz’s room without bursting into tears. He needed to pull through he just had to. She couldn’t contemplate how she would live her life without him. Yes she loved him, he loved her but they couldn’t be together. If he woke up she was going to tell him that she didn’t care how much of him she got to see.  Some of him was better than nothing. She didn’t care if she had to share him with Mellie – she loved him and dividing the spoils could wait.

***

 

“Why are you crying,” a scratchy voice asked. For a moment Olivia thought she was dreaming. It sounded like -

“Fitz?” she asked looking up at him. “You’re awake. I thought you were going to –“

“You thought I wasn’t going to?” Fitz asked.

“I was so scared you weren’t going to wake up,” Olivia couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She’d lost faith in him. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey none of that,” he said in a tone that brooked no disagreement.

“Fitz I can’t believe that you –“

“Yeah, how are things –“ Fitz began.

“Can we talk about it later?” Olivia asked. There would be time enough for the real world but for now she just wanted Fitz to hold her. She climbed onto the bed, careful not to jostle Fitz.

“One minute?” she asked.

“One minute,” he replied pulling her close.


End file.
